Back For Good
by JibbsForever
Summary: A Rewrite of Set Up, because of some bad feedback I got so I have deleted the old story. Sorry for anyone who like the old one. Jenny's back but the team don't know it yet. What will happed?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite my story set up because of some bad feedback I got on it. I hope you enjoy this. I'd also like to say to the guest reviewer who made me stop the last version of this; I'm 12, of course my writing is untrained. Maybe this will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**On with the rewrite…**

Jenny wondered how Jethro would react if she walked through the bullpen. She knew she would have to do it at some point, but there was the issue that the team thought she was dead. It had been that Vance. He had ordered a hit on her; unluckily Svetlana had been more than happy to comply.

She had gone into a coma, and the funeral director had found the slight pulse in her body and rushed her off to hospital. He had continued with the funeral as if nothing was wrong and had the sense not to tell anyone.

When Jenny had woken up she had done her best to dig up dirt on Vance. It turned out many people had tried to file complaints against him before her time and suddenly the cases had been dropped, followed promptly by the person who had complained resigning.

Having found herself a place to live, after Jethro had, _oh so kindly, _burnt down her house, she got herself in touch with the SecNav, explaining exactly what had happened in that diner and he had given her this particular assignment. She grabbed her badge and gun before locking the door to her temporary apartment for the last time.

After a 5 minute drive, she arrived at the navy yard. Having made sure she had her backup, she headed into the lift, glad that her retinal scan had not been removed from the system. At the entrance she flashed her badge at anyone who made a move to get in her way, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

She arrived in the bullpen to see Ziva was the only one sat there. The Israeli spotted her and looked aghast,

"Jenny?"

"Ziva, how are you?" Jenny asked her friend, trying to keep her calm,

"But…But you're dead,"

"Vance set me up. The Svetlana thing was just a cover story so I could be killed."  
"That bastard," She exclaimed,

"Can you help me arrest him? I have no cuffs," Ziva waved a pair of handcuffs at her friend. "Where's Jethro?" She asked

"Gibbs is in your office Jen. He is speaking with Vance; you do still have your weapon?" She checked and Jenny nodded. "Right then, let's go!"

They headed upstairs and walked into Cynthia's area,

"Jenny?" The assistant squealed

"Yes Cynthia, I'm alive. Is Vance in there?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell him…"

"No, don't he's the one who tried to kill me. Are you ready Ziva?" Ziva nodded and Jenny kicked the door open Ziva ran and grabbed Vance's wrists before shackling them, "Leon Vance, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a federal director, and by a federal director, I mean me!"

Gibbs recognised that voice; but it couldn't be, she was dead, and he'd seen the place card where her body had been in the diner.

"Jen?"

"JETHRO!" She exclaimed before running to him and kissing him to show him it was really her.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Never, and you'll never have to again!" She said kissing his lips softly. The shrill ring of her cell interrupted them.

"Shepherd!" She answered curtly

"Miss Shepherd, I trust you have arrested Leon as we discussed,"

"Yes Mr Secretary. Will my services be of any more use to NCIS?"

"Yes, I would like to offer you the Director position again. Of course I would completely understand if you didn't want it,"

"Sir, I'd be delighted to return to my position as Director. However there is the issue of my house. I no longer own my small apartment that I had been using as my home for the past few months and my old house was burnt down as a cover up for my death."

"Stay with an agent. I'll be in touch." And then the phone went dead


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

_Previously on Back for Good;_

"_Stay with an agent. I'll be in touch." And then the phone went dead._

_Now;_

Having hung up the phone Jenny turned to Gibbs,

"Jethro, can I stay with you?"

"Of course, after all it was me who burnt down you house."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." She quipped sarcastically. She realised just what that meant, "Jethro, I will have no clothes."

"Yeah you will; Mike and I raided your house to get stuff to remember you by."

"You found the letter head?"

"Yeah, what was that going to say?"

"Something along the lines of I messed up, I'm sorry and I still love you. I was going to try and get you back again."

Gibbs smiled fondly at the woman in front of him, wondering why she gave him a second chance after the way he treated her as Director. He wondered how the others would react to her being alive and decided Abby would take it best so that was who they would visit first.

"Let's go see Abby. She'll be so glad to see you; she took your death so hard."

"Oh god, I feel so bad." She said almost on the brink of tears.

"Jen," He pulled her into his arms, "It wasn't your fault. Vance deserves to be rotting in jail somewhere and that is where he will be."

They climbed into the lift and Jenny started to attempt compose herself to see her younger friend, she ran a frantic hand through her hair and Gibbs grabbed it and kissed her knuckles,  
"You look fine Jen." He muttered as the doors opened. Jenny noticed the absence of loud music immediately.

She walked up to the usually bubbly Goth and tapped her on the shoulder, making the younger woman jump before turning around,

"Jenny?"

"Hey Abs,"

"B…B…But, you are dead. I did the forensics on your clothes. Well at least I started to before Vance told me the case had been closed and I needed to hand all of it into his custody. Wait, where is Vance? Is he gone? Can I throw you a party? Are you going to be Director again? Who else knows you're alive? Can I hug you?"

"Abs, you can always hug me, you know that. Vance is in interrogation awaiting transfer out to a prison, hopefully Gitmo."

"Good, now what about the party? And you're being Director? And who else knows you're alive?"

"I'm going to regret this but there can be a party, I am being director effective immediate and Ziva and Cynthia know I'm alive."

"Well, go tell people so more people can come to the lab. Go see Ducky; he's the one who did the supposed autopsy."

They walked out of the room and toward autopsy. The familiar sound of Ducky telling Jimmy one of his stories was surprisingly comforting for Jenny.

"Jennifer?" Ducky asked spotting the red-head.

"Hey Ducky," she said anxiously.

"Well, this does explain a lot."

"What does it explain?"

"A few minutes after Jethro left autopsy Director Vance came into autopsy and took the body, said something about it being too painful for me to do the autopsy. Who did that to you Jennifer?"

"Vance, he didn't want you to find out the bullets came from a hit he ordered on me. The Svetlana bit was just an added bonus for him."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you're alive and that Vance is gone."

"Yes, well, we must be going. I have to go see the MCRT before news gets spread by Ziva." She chuckled, before grabbing Gibbs' hand and leading him back to the lift only just in time to hear Ducky call after them

"Congratulations,"

"What on?" Jenny asked playing dumb.

"Your relationship, it's easy to spot, the way you act around each other has changed."

"Thanks Ducky, but keep it quiet."

"Of course I will my dear." Little did they know Abby, who was listening through the autopsy to forensics communication, had a plan.

They headed up to the bullpen floor and prepared to face the team; because she was anxious Jenny was fiddling with her hair so Gibbs gently took her hand and stroked her knuckles. He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting go of her and heading in.

The was a stunned silence as she stood in the middle of the MCRT until Tony spoke up,

"Jenny?"

"Tony, I'm so sorry for what I must have put you through." She said seeing the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"After all I did for you, I fell in love with Jeanne just for your stupid little revenge plan and now you lie to me about dying. How could you?"

"Tony, I was in a coma and I had to dig up dirt on Vance. I'm really sorry." She said, close to tears.

"Jenny, that was just the shock talking, of course I forgive you." He said, engulfing the red-head in a hug. He noticed Ziva was not shocked, "Zee, how are you not shocked?"

"I helped her arrest Vance. He was a slimy bastard who needed to be put in his place. I was glad to help."

"Wait! Zee? Are you two together?" Jenny asked, wanting to know just how much had changed in her absence.

"Yes, we are breaking rule 12. But I do not care, we love each other and we wouldn't make the mistake of letting interfere with our work."

"Well, I wasn't going to be a hypocrite and stop you." Gibbs said before realising his mistake.

"You're breaking rule 12?"

"Yes, we are." Jenny answered for him. Then McGee's phone went off.

"Party in the Lab! Let's go!"

They all rushed down to the lab and saw posters all around many of them saying 'Welcome Back Jenny' and others saying 'Jenny and Gibbs Forever!'

"Abby, what's this?" Jenny asked

"I overheard your conversation with Ducky. Mainly the last bit, you should be able to have an open relationship."

"We already told them. Well Jethro kind of screwed it up so I just gave up the pretence that we weren't together."

"Well, that's good." Abby said, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I'm back now Abs. Not going anywhere as long as you let me breath." The Goth quickly released her and she chuckled. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back Director," came McGee's voice from the corner.

"Thank you Tim, but it's off work hours so call me Jenny."

"All right Jenny."

They were joined by Gibbs, who put an arm around Jenny's waist and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired. I really want to go home and to bed." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

"I'll tell Abby. We'll go home and you can get some rest."

They said goodbye and headed home, stopping by the Chinese take-out to get some food, then headed up to bed.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for your support on this, I don't usually do shout outs but I am today;

_Thanks to Tedi-Ruxe, Left My Heart In Paris, Fashiongirl97 and MJ. I really appreciate the support I receive from you guys and it's nice to know some people like the things I put effort into._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.

The next morning Gibbs and Jen hurried to get ready. They had scheduled a meeting with the Sec-Nav to alert him to the fact that they were dating and this made them incredibly nervous. When they arrived at NCIS they hurried up to Jenny's office and sat down, Jenny's head on Gibbs' shoulder, waiting for 9 o'clock to come.

"Sec-Nav is on for you in MTAC ma'am." Cynthia said.

"Thank you Cynthia," Jenny dismissed her assistant, getting out of her seat, as did Gibbs. They walked out of her office, along the catwalk and into MTAC as the screen flickered into life.

"Director Shepherd, Agent Gibbs," The Sec-Nav addressed them, "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we would like to alert you to the fact I am romantically involved with Agent Gibbs."

"I take it you are living at his residence then?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Agent Gibbs, do you plan on hurting Jennifer?"

"No Sir,"

"Good, don't let it effect your work, you may go." He dismissed them. The pair left MTAC smiling; Gibbs' arm slung around Jenny's waist and the look that was shared between the pair was one of deep love. They walked down into the bullpen and Jenny laughed,

"He sounded like an overprotective father; asking you if you were planning on hurting me." She snorted, "Who does he think he is, my father?"

"I suppose he thinks of you as a kind of daughter because of the frequent contact between the pair of you,"

"Yeah, but still…" Ziva cut her off,

"I take it you told the Sec-Nav then?" She asked,

"You take it correctly,"

"He accepted it?"

"Of course, he went all overprotective father on Jethro though."

"No way!"

"Yes way! I almost laughed in front of him. Big no-no."

"I should imagine." Ziva laughed, hugging her friend, "I'm happy for you Jen."

"Thank you Ziva, now I really should go and get ready for the press release about my death."

"Good luck with the press. I take it Gibbs will be nowhere near to avoid any issues involving his fist and their faces." That earned her a slap to the back of the head,

"I'll have you know I can be respectful, as long as they don't try to play grab ass with my girl."

"Ooh, your girl. I like it." Jen said laughing

"Good, because so do I," He said, a wide grin showing, uncharacteristically, on his face. He placed a protective hand on the small of her back and they left the room. Ziva smiled, she had never seen her boss or friend so happy and carefree, and it would make them easier to work with.

Tony walked into the bullpen, his boyish grin showing on his face.

"Hey Zee,"  
"Hey,"

"Are you sure you should be in this morning? I mean you were pretty sick earlier,"

"I am fine Tony, if you are so concerned I will go and see Ducky,"

"Yes, please do. I don't want you to be ill."

"I do not want to be ill either, I will go and see him now."

"I love you,"

"I love you too Tony," she called back to him.

Ziva headed to the lift and got in, hitting the floor for autopsy. The doors opened and she walked inside. Only Jimmy was in there,

"Where is Doctor Mallard, Jimmy?"

"I'm right here my dear," Said Ducky, walking into the room, "What can I do for you?"

"Could I speak to you alone please?"

"Of course, Mr Palmer can go and see Abigail for a while." Jimmy headed out of the room and into the lift, "Now, what can I do for you my dear?"

"I think I might be pregnant Ducky, I can't stand to be around Gibbs or Jen for longer than 5 minutes, I was almost sick when I smelt the coffee on them and I was sick this morning," She broke down in tears, and Ducky pulled her into a hug, "Tony's not going to want it, I do not know if I want it, I do not know what to do!"

"Well, first thing's first, I will need to do a blood test, I will have Abigail run a sample." He said

"Of course, I will see her once you have drawn the blood." Ducky quickly took the blood, put it in a glass vial and handed it to her. "I'll go. Thank you Ducky."

"You're welcome my dear. And send Mr. Palmer back will you?"

"Of course."

Ziva exited autopsy hurriedly and headed to forensics.

"Palmer, go back to autopsy."

"Okay?" Jimmy said uncertainly, leaving the lab.

"Ziva, what's going on? Jimmy says you've been acting all secretive."

"Well, can you just run this and tell me what's going on?" Ziva said, handing Abby the glass vial.

"What do you think is wrong?" Abby asked,

"That is not important, just tell me what it is. Please?"

"Okay," She said pressing a few buttons.

5 minutes later there was a ding.

"Ziva, you're pregnant." Abby announced. "Tony's?"

"Of course it is Tony's, do you think I am a cheater?"

"No of course not."

"Look, I must go and speak with Director Shepherd. Can you keep it quiet?"

"Of course Ziva. Go, she is your mother figure, isn't she?"

"Yes, I am going to ask her advice."

"Bye Ziva."

"Bye Abby!" She called, getting into the lift. She pressed the button for the top floor and prepared for the smell of coffee.

"She in?" She asked Cynthia,

"I'm behind you Ziva," Jenny said, heading into her office, "Come on in,"

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course you can. What's up?"

"Tony's not going to want it. He won't be ready, we've only been together 5 months…" She started to ramble

"Ziva, hunni, what's he not going to want?"

"The baby…He won't want the baby. Jen what do I do?"

"You're pregnant? Congratulations! Of course he'll want it. He'd be stupid not to."

"How do I tell him?"

"Just say it. Are you positive?"

"Yes, I had Abby run it."

"Go now. Take the rest of the day off, the pair of you. I'll handle Gibbs."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go!" Jen shooed her. It was going to be a long night for Ziva.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always I do not own NCIS. Maybe one day my wish will come true.

**Thanks for reading this story and please review!**

"Tony, can I talk to you?" Ziva asked as she walked over to her boyfriends' desk.

"Sure, let's get lunch."

"We've been given the rest of the afternoon off. I will just tell Gibbs." She walked over to Gibbs, told him what was going on and walked back to Tony. "Right, where are we going for lunch? I fancy French!"

"We'll go to a French Bistro then. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Tony…Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, sure I do. Why?"

"I'm pregnant." She said and waited for it to sink in.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad." He picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!"

Meanwhile Back At NCIS…

Gibbs stormed up to Jen's office. As usual he ignored Cynthia's pleas that she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Why'd you send DiNozzo and David home?" Then he looked up and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jen. Honey. What's wrong?"

"Vance's trial…Next week…don't want to go…can't do this."

"Jen," He said trying to calm her, "You can do this. You are strong. I love you. I will call the Sec-Nav and make sure I can go with you and tell him to lay off for a while. You have been back 3 days and it's already taking its toll." He picked up her intercom phone, "Cancel all her meetings please Cynthia, she needs some time."

"Of course Agent Gibbs. Anything I can do?"

"Get me Sec-Nav on the line."

"Of course."

The line went quiet for a second and then it began to ring

"Secretary of The Navy," He answered

"Sir, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS, I'm phoning you regarding Director Shepherd."

"Ok, I am listening."

"I need to be with her for Vance's trial. And she need less work."

"The first I thought was coming and the second I agree with, but what, may I ask, has brought this on?"

"She has just had a breakdown in her office, 3 days of work has changed her and she doesn't relax,"

"Of course, I will let you go with her and not as a security detail and I will speak with her assistant and make sure she gets a reasonable break each day."

"Thank you sir,"

"You are welcome agent Gibbs," The phone went dead and Gibbs turned to Jen,

"All sorted Jen,"

"Thanks Jethro."

"Anytime Jen, now why don't we go and see Abby?"

"That'd be great,"

"Come on then." He took her hand in his and wiped her eyes. They stood up together and took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

When they arrived in the Lab they were greeted by a typically hyper Abby.

"Director Shepherd! Gibbs! When's it going to be Director Gibbs? Or Director Shepherd-Gibbs? That would be so sweet."

"Abby…" Gibbs warned sternly

"Gibbs…" She mocked, "Director are you ok?" She pulled the older woman into a hug,

"Thanks Abbs, that's just what I needed." Abby looked at her questioningly, "I got told that Vance's trial is next week and I have to testify"

"Yeah well the least you can do is put him in Gitmo for life."

"That is a plus I suppose,"

"Stay strong for us Director! You can do this…"


End file.
